1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a device and method for storing, encrypting and retrieving strings of alphanumeric characters, said strings of characters representing personal, private information such as bank PIN numbers, computer log-in codes, and credit card numbers, for example.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the ever-increasing use of computers and automated systems to provide a wide variety of services, consumers today often must remember a large number of passwords, log-in ID""s, account numbers and the like. Consumers often must be able to recall and use this information at any time and at any location without access to records or documentation that contain the information. Thus, there is a need for a device and method to store important, personal information such as bank PIN""s, charge account numbers, computer log-in ID""s, calling card numbers, unlisted telephone numbers, and the like.
Much of the data that a consumer would want to store would be strings of characters which represent access codes. This might be a string of four numbers which represent a bank PIN that allows access to a bank account, or a string of eight letters which form a word that allows access to a computer system. Obviously, the consumer does not want unauthorized access to any accounts, computer systems, records, and the like. Thus, there is a need for a device and method that easily encrypts said information.
Consumers typically need to retrieve their access information when they are traveling, driving in their car, shopping and the like. Thus, it is important that said information can be quickly and easily retrieved. A consumer may get confused or forget how to use a complicated encryption/decryption device, or may have an electronic device that they either forgot to bring or that is not working properly. Thus, there is a need for a device and method that allow for quick and easy retrieval of said information and that is not subject to breakage or failure.
The Kohut U.S. Pat. No. 5,742,035 discloses a method of encrypting credit card PIN""s using a 3 by 3 grid of preprinted numbers placed on the credit card itself. The four numbers comprising the PIN are placed in the 9-number grid in a location known only to the user and the card issuer. Although this method may work well for an individual credit card PIN number, it does not allow a user to store, encrypt or retrieve any other personal information.
The Vlaar U.S. Pat. No. 5,321,755 discloses a method of encrypting data which involves a slidable element contained within a cover element. The cover element is marked with locations for each of up to four numbers. The slidable element is then moved within the cover element to spell a codeword. The marked positions on the cover element then identify a number from one to ten on a number line also contained on the slidable element. This device and method appear to only be suitable for number codes up to four digits in length. This is because each number requires a position marker on its own line. Moreover, this method does not appear to be designed to handle letters or other characters. Also because a four digit number requires four separate lines for position markers, the cover element is severely limited as to how many numbers it can code because there simply is not enough room on the cover element.
Thus there is a need for a method and device that allows users to store, encrypt and retrieve a variety of personal information with a wide range of character lengths that is easy, quick, inexpensive, and convenient.
In the practice of the present invention, an encryption device and method are provided for storing, encrypting and retrieving multiple encrypted character strings utilizing a single code character string or master password. The device includes a card with a grid printed thereon having multiple rows and columns. The master password can be located in any row or in any column. Encrypted character strings are then retrieved from the other rows or columns. A sleeve can be used to assist the user with locating the individual characters of the encrypted character strings where the characters being retrieved are offset from the corresponding characters of the master password by a predetermined number of columns. The master password and encrypted character strings can be oriented in various directions on front and back faces of the card on which they are encrypted. The device is user programmable, and reprogrammable, whereby security of the device is within the control of the user.
The principle objects and advantages of the present invention include: providing an encryption device and method; providing such a device and method for storing, encrypting and retrieving character strings; providing such a device which is user programmable; providing such a device which is reprogrammable; providing such a device which provides substantial security within the control of a user; providing such a device which can replace credit and debit cards; providing such a device which accommodates a wide variety of formats for character input; providing such a device which reduces the need to remember multiple character strings; providing such a device which can be utilized for promotional purposes by printing commercial messages thereon; and providing such a device which is economical to manufacture, efficient in operation in particularly well adapted for the proposed use thereof.